Processing steps in refineries or other manufacturing plants frequently involve erosive fluid streams. For example, in a fluid catalytic cracking process, valves are exposed to the erosive forces of high temperature gases and/or solids entrained therein. The impact of fluid entrained particles flowing at high velocities tends to erode valve components projecting into the fluid stream. Indeed, many internal components are subject to the effects of erosion, corrosion and wear.
The valves most commonly used in high temperature gas applications are slide valves and plug valves. These valves feature single or multiple slides or plugs operating in a plane generally perpendicular or parallel to the direction of fluid flow, thereby controlling flow, as needed. These valves also employ an orifice section which may be located upstream or downstream of the slide or plug depending upon the design employed. The orifice edges as well as the edges of the slides or plugs exposed to the fluid flow frequently experience severe erosion. To prevent damage to costly valve components and flowlines, a refractory liner shields the inner valve surfaces which are most likely to experience the effects of such erosion, corrosion and wear.